


247

by blushao (horizsan)



Series: an ode [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunk Driving, M/M, based off of seventeen's song 247, i think parts of this count as mild gore??? not sure, insensitivity to grief, there is no sexual content i don't write that kind of stuff it makes me uncomfy, this is really sad also pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizsan/pseuds/blushao
Summary: In which Minghao misses Junhui so much it hurts him in ways he doesn't realize until it's far too late.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: an ode [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	247

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: major character death, mild gore???, insensitivity to grief, profanity
> 
> also this is totally unrealistic like the part that's gore-ish? would never happen lmao but yeah
> 
> you can find this along with other writing from me (a lot of poetry) on wattpad under the same username: blushao
> 
> enjoy!

**WEN JUNHUI + XU MINGHAO**

_"No matter how much I say I miss you_

_My heart that longs for you can't be filled"_

-

Two slender fingers closed their grip on the soft petal of a daisy. They tugged slightly at it, and it snapped off the center of the flower. "He loves me."

Minghao's bottom lip quivered, making preparations to cry. He shook his head, erasing his thoughts as though his brain were an etch-a-sketch. "I know he loved me. He never let me forget it."

Minghao tossed the stem of the now petal-less daisy as far away as he could, which wasn't very far at all. It was as light as a piece of paper, and the wind was blowing straight toward him.

He was sitting on top of a hill, staring out over the bay. Hundreds more daisies covered the side of the hill in front of him, and then there was a path and a fence, stopping people from walking off the cliff and plummeting straight down into the sand 70 feet below.

The air was warm, but not hot. The night breeze made it the perfect temperature, and the view of the moon and city lights reflecting on the water was the second most beautiful thing Minghao had ever seen.

The absolute most beautiful thing Minghao had ever seen in the span of his 22 years of life was the face of the one and only Wen Junhui. But now he never saw him anymore. He would never see him again.

The view from this particular hill was almost ruined without him there to point out how the reflection on the water of lights from skyscraper windows in that one specific area kind of looked like a turtle.

Minghao rolled over onto his stomach, feeling the zipper from his hoodie digging into his chest. He debated whether or not he should just let his face fall onto the grass, but after seeing a few crickets jumping through it, he decided against it. Having crickets in his hair wasn't exactly something he wanted to experience.

He propped himself up onto his side and fixed his eyes on the carousel across the street from the park. A few stragglers were being unceremoniously herded out as a frazzled employee attempted to lock the doors, seemingly struggling with the key. Minghao let his eyes close for a few seconds, and just inhaled the scent of the air.

At least until his breath was cut off in a not-so-nice manner by a foot swung straight into his stomach. "Quit moping and let's go get something to eat. You've been a literal sloth since the funeral. You don't do anything anymore. At least before the funeral you cried, you screamed, you did things that showed you were alive and hurting. Now you're just...empty."

Minghao wheezed a bit, but quickly caught his breath back. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, clock eyes, but did you have to kick my spleen? That hurt..."

The older boy glared down at him, and snapped, "Stop calling me clock eyes! That's mean!"

Minghao rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Says the guy who inverted my spleen to get my attention."

Kwon Soonyoung was Minghao's best friend. He had been there through thick, thin, and everything in between. He had been there when Minghao needed someone to vent to about how stupid Junhui was when Minghao confessed to him at junior prom and he thought it was a joke. He had been there when Minghao accidentally kissed Junhui (he had been pushed down the stairs and landed oh-so-conveniently on Junhui's lips; Soonyoung may or may not have been the one who pushed him). And he was also there when Minghao found out that Junhui had been walking home from work and was struck and killed by a drunk driver.

But maybe Soonyoung was right. Maybe Minghao was empty now. Of course, he felt absolutely horrible knowing that the love of his life was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. But he never showed any of these feelings anymore.

Before he'd seen the lid of that alabaster coffin close, hiding Junhui from the world for the rest of eternity, he let those feelings bubble up to the surface. He let the salt water of bitter grief well up in his eyes and drip down his cheeks, drying up his skin until it felt like a desert: dry, cracked, and desolate.

But once the lid of that beautiful white coffin clicked into place, Minghao's emotions stopped coming to the surface. His feelings stopped showing their faces, and they started wearing masks, hiding themselves from everyone around him. They had been buried right alongside Junhui.

Soonyoung touched Minghao's shoulder gently, and said, "Hey, karate kid? You awake? Come on, let's go."

Minghao stood up straight, and looked directly ahead of him at the dark windows of the carousel. "Soonyoung, I-" Minghao's shoulders drooped, almost like he was letting the weight of the world bring him down. "No matter how much I say I miss him, it won't bring him back. No matter how much I say those three words, my heart longs for him so much that nothing will ever satisfy it except him. I don't know what to do, Soonyoung, and it hurts. God, it fucking hurts so so much."

Soonyoung knelt down next to him, gasping as he did. He scooted himself away from Minghao slightly, so that he wasn't touching him. "Minghao...I think you've got a little something on your arm."

Minghao looked down at his bare arms, his hoodie sleeves rolled up, to see something very odd, that he'd never seen before. He was bleeding, and the blood was slowly spreading up his arms, almost like vines growing up the wall of a house. It had a pretty pattern, and its color ranged from blue to purple to red. This bleeding was internal, none of it breaking past the surface of his skin to taste the summer night air.

Soonyoung whispered, "Minghao, it's spreading faster now. Once it reaches a certain point, you'll die. How did this even happen?"

Minghao shook his head, continuing to stare at his arms, moving them so he could see them at different angles. The vines of blood spread up to his elbows, and he unzipped his hoodie, taking it off. When they reached his shoulders, he took off the shirt he had on underneath it, watching it spread across his chest.

"Minghao, what are you-? I need to call someone, you need help-"

"No."

Soonyoung whipped his head to the side to look at Minghao, a shocked look on his face. "What do you mean, no? You're going to die!"

Minghao raised one hand, and touched it to his wrist, tracing the blood all the way up his arm to his shoulder, then running his finger down the small dip in the center of his chest. The blood had reached his heart now, blossoming into what almost looked like a daisy. 

"It's okay. I'll get to see Junhui again. Besides, if you called for help now, they wouldn't get here in time anyway."

Minghao lay down on his back in the grass, staring up at the stars. He pulled a handful of daisies out of the ground and touched them to his nose, inhaling their faint scent, taking his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this :) please feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated


End file.
